A Potter Pool Party
by LizzAnn
Summary: When three young wizard girls throw a pool party and the whole Potter cast is invited, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This story is written by four different authors. We all take turns writing chapters, so you're probably going to notice four different writing styles. The four authors are -Cori the Dork-, Rhiannon-La, SilverDreams124(Laney), and LizzAnn (me). Each of the OC characters are based off of real life characters. Jaimy is based off of me, Charlie is based off of Cori, and Gracie is based off of Laney. Well, now that I've rambled on I'm turning it over to Cori for the first chapter. Happy Reading!

* * *

As she looked at the pool, a small frown appeared on her lips. 

"Gracie, what now? We've done everything you've asked and it still isn't perfect?" her friend Charlie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hang on Charlie, let me guess!" Jaimy giggled, her dark curls bouncing as she walked onto the pool deck. "She doesn't think the water is blue enough!"

"Har-har, you guys," Gracie said, turning away from the pool and plopped down in one of the many chairs on the deck.

"Gracie we're sorry! Aren't we Jaimy?" Charlie said, stabbing Jaimy in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch! Oh, yeah, definitely! So sorry," Jaimy said, throwing her colorful beach towel down on another chair.

"No it's okay you guys. I'm just really stressed about this whole pool party," Gracie said, covering her eyes to block out the sun. "I'm breaking out, too!"

"Well, whose idea was it to throw the party anyway?" Jaimy asked, teasing her friend.

"What are you talking about? It was yours!" Gracie scoffed.

"So… who all did you invite? I never got to see the completed list." Charlie said.

"Here, have fun," Gracie said, tossing a rolled up piece of parchment at her friend.

"Great, Voldemort's coming," Charlie said with mock enthusiasm.

"Gracie! That means that he'll bring his Death Eater posse, too!" Jaimy wailed.

"Euw! Wormatil in a bathing suit!" Charlie shuddered.

"Fabulous. The Malfoys," Jaimy said flatly, reading over Charlie's shoulder.

"Hello, Draco in a bathing suit. Duh!" Gracie said from her chair.

"Oh," Charlie and Jaimy said in realization.

"Yeah, great job figuring that out geniuses!" Gracie sighed.

"Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Fred, George…. SNAPE?!" Charlie asked, shocked.

"It was Jaimy's request. Ask her," Gracie said, waving her hand toward her dark haired friend.

"What? I think he's cute!" Jaimy explained.

"Whatever." Charlie said.

"I'm surprised no one is here yet," Jaimy said, dipping her feel into the cool water. A great relief from the 90 degree mid-August heat.

"It's called being fashionably late, dipwads!" Gracie said as if she couldn't believe the stupidity of her friends. Just then there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Someone's here!" Jaimy said excitedly. She jumped up and made a sprint for the house, only to trip over her own feet and fall flat on her face.

"Ugh! Do I have to do everything around here?!" Gracie said angrily, getting up from her seat.

A few minutes later, Gracie returned, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Jaimy, who was still lying on the pool deck, stood up and smoothed her hair.

"Hi!" she said, running toward the group, careful not to trip (again).

After having to make several trips to the front door, Gracie put up a sign that read "COME TO THE BACK" in dark black letters.

Only a few minutes later, Voldemort, followed by his posse (Wormtail, Bellatrix, Frenrir, and various others.) arrived at the party.

Soon after, the Hogwarts brigade (Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Slughorn, Trelawney, Snape, and various Weasleys) came around back.

"Hi everybody!" Charlie waved as Gracie resumed her previous position, lying out on the chair.

"So, I guess everyone's here Jaimy said, checking peoples names as she saw them.

Everyone had been there for a total of them minutes, and already Voldemort had killed Cormac McLaggen just because no one liked him anyway.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter is written by LizzAnn. Enjoy!

* * *

After about a half an hour everyone had finally settled in, and the party was starting to pick up. The Weasley twins were causing havoc among various Death Eaters, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Jaimy was floating on Cloud 9, seeing how she and Snape had been talking by the pool the whole time. Gracie was drooling over Draco, and Charlie was busy trying to confiscate Fred and George's creations.

"Hey look Ron, Snivilus has a girlfriend," Harry mocked, just loud enough for Jaimy to hear. Although she didn't mind the statement, they had called Severus that horrible name…

"Hey Ron, Harry!" Jaimy called in a sweet tone, just out of Snape's hearing. "C'mere I wanna talk to you!"

Ron and Harry climbed out of the pool to meet Jaimy.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Shove it you stupid garden gnomes!" Jaimy shouted, swinging her wand towards the two boys. POOF!

Correction. It _was_ two boys. But now there were two garden gnomes standing before her.

"Much better," Jaimy beamed, returning to her spot beside Snape in the lounge chair.

Meanwhile, Gracie was busy trying to get someone else's attention…

* * *

Please review! You comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death

This chapter is written by –Cori the Dork-

* * *

"…Well this is awkward," Gracie stated flatly.

"Yeah just a little," Draco agreed, looking around the best he could in the dark closet.

"Jaimy'll probably come find me in a little bit. She always does."

Meanwhile- Jaimy's Mind

'Snape… drool… Severus… Sexy!... Bathing suit!

Back in the Closet

"God, there must be a light in here somewhere," Draco said, his hands wandering in the darkness.

"Uh that is not the light switch," Gracie said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Oops," Draco said, realizing his error.

"Ugh!" she whined, sliding down the wall onto the floor, crossing her legs. "Why did you let the door close?!"

"Why didn't you warn me that it would lock?" He shot back at her, sitting down beside her.

"I hate you!" she hissed after a silent moment in the dark.

"I hate you back!" he responded.

They sat there scowling at each other in the dark for an hour.

Then Draco kissed her.

* * *

Please read and review! Thanks a lot all! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death

This chapter is written by Rhiannon-La

* * *

"Where did Gracie get off to?" Jaimy asked, coming out of Snape day dreams.

"Umm, good question," Charlie said, scanning the deck. "I don't see Draco either."

"Uh, not good, you don't think…" Jaimy trailed off looking at Charlie.

"Nah," they exclaimed in unison.

"Draco's probably playing with himself in the bathroom," Charlie began to walk around asking various guests if they have seen the said Gracie.

10 Minutes later….

"Oiy, Jaimy, someone said they heard her say she needed something from the front hall closet," Charlie grabbed hold of Jaimy's wrist.

"Oh, that door always locks if it gets shut. I spent six hours in there once. Gracie thought I had gone home without telling her."

They located the closet and heard voices. Of coarse the dropped eaves. When it went silent inside it was now the opportune moment to yank the door open.

"Oh. My," was all Charlie got out as she saw the scene in front of them."

Gracie and Draco kissing!

* * *

Please Review! Thanks for spending you time with us! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death

This chapter is written by LizzAnn.

* * *

"Cuuute!" Jaimy exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed at her. Jaimy's eyes got all watery and she ran out of the house to find her Snapey-poo.

"Uhh… okie daisey then," Charlie said walking back to the deck, absentmindedly closing the door behind her.

Back out on the deck, Jaimy was pouting into her Snapey-poo's shoulder. Well, she actually couldn't remember what she was crying about now, but she liked her current position so she kept whimpering.

Due to the current lack of supervision, Voldemort and the Death Eater posse were causing havoc in the pool. There was a giant octopus who looked a little angry, and a bunch of sharks were circling under the diving board.

"Wow, this party is… AWESOME!" Wormtail explained.

* * *

Thanks for reading, short chapter but please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter is written by –Cori the Dork-

* * *

"Hi, my name is…" Stan Shunpike started.

"Yeah, don't even talk to me," Charlie said, not even looking at him. She had stolen a lawn chair and was lying across it, several feet from the mass chaos of the pool.

"But-"

"Don't make me hex you," she sighed, removing her sunglasses.

He looked as though he was going to attempt to say something else but slouched and walked away, probably to go cut himself.

Charlie sighed again and swung her legs over the side of the chair. It was time to do a little damage control. The sharks in the pool were not a good sign. Jaimy was hanging onto Snape and wasn't paying attention to anything.

Then she saw three Death Eaters levitating a chubby boy, laughing as the boy swung blindly at them. Literally blindly, as they had cast a blinding charm over his eyes.

"Hey! Cut it out!" she shouted, rushing over to them.

The Death Eaters apperated, leaving the boy to fall to the ground in a pitiful lump. Charlie recognized the pitiful lump as Neville Longbottom.

"Are you okay?" she asked, undoing the charms with a flick of her wand.

"Yeah." Nevillie said, blushing. "Hi."

"Hi," Charlie said with a smile.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading, we appreciate your support. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter is written by –Cori the Dork-

* * *

"What did ya do that for?!?" Gracie screamed, pounding on the closet door. "Let me out!"

"Darn," Draco said, simply shrugging.

"I hate you!" she hissed.

"You didn't seem to hate me a few minutes ago," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You repulsive, pig-headed, egotistical… SON OF A PITCHFORK!" she screamed, hitting him with every work. "Ugh!"

Draco smirked. "Fine," he muttered a counter curse and the door opened.

"You, you, you could open it?" she stuttered, looking from the door, to Draco, and back.

"You are an idiot if you didn't see me bewitch the door," Draco said, heaving a sigh as he left the closet.

"I really hate him," Gracie scowled, walking the opposite way as him.

* * *

The review kitten is hungry! Please feed the poor little thing. It's giving you a pleading look through the screen. Please, for its sake, press the magical blue button and leave a review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter is written by Silverdreams124

* * *

"Chicken!" was the last thing Charlie heard before she was pushed in to the pool.

She surfaced for air and looked around. Gracie and Draco were in the pool splashing each other. Jaimy was currently trying to climb on Severus' back. The Death Eaters, now unable to torture Neville, were instead killing the sharks one by one.

"What are you doing?" Charlie yelled.

"Playing chicken! Come on Charlie!" Wormtail said.

"He'd be your partner," Gracie winked at her.

"No way!" Charlie yelled.

"Yes way! Good luck," Gracie smiled as Wormtail surfaced and Charile ended up on his shoulders.

"Euwww! Let me down!"

"YAY! FORWARD SNAPEY-POO!" yelled Jaimy, now on Snapes' shoulders. She was holding his hair like they were reins.

"You're going DOWN!" Gracie welled as she and Draco advanced on Wormtail and Charlie.

They were almost to the pair when a flash of bright green light hit Wormtail.

"Hah! We win!" Jaimy yelled triumphantly. She turned her head towards Draco and Gracie with a deadly look in her eyes. They both stuck their hands in the air.

" I am the chicken MASTER! No one stands in MY way!"

"Oh my god! GRACIE ANN HOWE! What is going on here?"

"Mom!" Gracie yelled.

* * *

Thanks for all who have reviewed. Don't be shy! That magic blue button of hope doesn't bite! Go ahead, press it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter is written by LizzAnn.

* * *

The minute Gracie's mom got home the party came to a screeching halt.

"Umm… Hi Mom. I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow," Gracie said in the sweetest tone she could possibly manage.

"Oh young lady, you are in SO much trouble. I want everyone gone. Now," her mother spat.

Now, you see, Gracie never really liked her mom. Heir relationship wasn't all that great. And that's what gave Jaimy an idea. Jaimy might seem like the idiot of the group, but most of that stupidity is really more of a disguise than anything else. She is really quite sadistic and nefarious, and would be the one who had no problem blowing someone to bits. The combination of these facts is what made her idea _perfect._

"Um, Mrs. Howe?" Jaimy said in an innocent tone, still on Severus' shoulders. "YOU WON'T INTERRUPT MY PARTY!" Jaimy had whipped her wand out, eyes glowing a deadly crimson. "Avada Kedavra!" she screeched.

Mrs. Howe was hit square in the chest by a burst of green light, and dropped to the ground in a limp fashion.

"Tehe! That takes care of that little issue!" Jaimy giggled.

"Jaimy!" Gracie exclaimed. "Thank you soooo much! I've wanted to zap that old bat forever, I've just never gotten the courage to do it!"

"Oh it's nothing, really. I do it all the time!" Jaimy said cheerfully.

"Well, let's party!" Charlie cheered.

The party quickly resumed like nothing had ever happened. They just let Fenrir have Mrs. Howe, he was hungry anyway.

* * *

The review raven will poke your eyes out if you don't press the glorious blue button! Please? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter is written by Silverdreams124 (Laney).

* * *

"Hey! Hey! I know this is a pool party and all, but I'm getting all pruney and it's getting cold," Gracie said as she pulled her towel around her.

"Yeah let's move it inside," Jaimy said. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" she rushed to get in the house, only to hit the sliding glass door.

"Sorry Jaimy, looks like you're the rotten egg," Charlie laughed as she stepped over her.

"I-I'm the rotten egg?" she wailed.

"Go on Jaimy," Gracie sighed as she allowed Jaimy to walk in the door before her, "Hah! You're the rotten egg Gracie!" Jaimy yelled wile dancing around the spacious living room.

"What should we do now?" Harry asked, no longer a garden gnome, courtesy of Hermione.

"Oh! Have you seen that new game show The Moment of Truth?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…" they all said uneasily.

"Severus first!" Jaimy squealed.

"Okay!" Charlie shouted. "Severus, have you ever taken a peek at someone else's junk when showering off?"

LONG DRAMATIC PAUSE

"Yes."

"AHHHH! NOOOO!" Jaimy howled at the top of her lungs.

"If it makes you feel better, I'd sneak a peak at your junk too," he said.

"Oh… okay!" Jaimy said, smiling.

"Jaimy's turn!" Gracie yelled.

"Jaimy, is it true…"

TBC!!

* * *

The review box is still low! We appreciate all of your donations towards our pitiful self esteems! Haha not really, but still, don't you wanna push that amazing blue buton?? 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter was written by –Cori the Dork-

"Jaimy, is it true that last year you were the one who stole Snape's private booze stash?" Harry asked.

"Er, maybe," she said quietly. "It was Gracie's idea!"

"You little snitch! I can't believe you!" Gracie said, slapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Well, they asked!" Jaimy said, trying to defend herself.

"You three have detention when school starts again!" McGonagall said shrilly.

"Yes ma'am," Jaimy and Gracie said together.

"Wait, three?!" How do you know I even had a part in it?!" Charlie said quickly, raising her hand in the air.

"_Did_ she have a part in it?" the old professor asked Jaimy and Gracie.

"Yes ma'am, she did," they said, cooperating with the teacher. McGonagall didn't say anything, just pursed her lips and looked at Charlie. Charlie just scowled at her friends.

"I know who's next!" Jaimy said excitedly. "Draco, have you ever…"

TBC!!!

Please review. Please? Gives puppy eyes to their adored readers


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K. Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter was written by LizzAnn.

* * *

"Uh, Draco have you ever," Jaimy started, "made out with another guy?" she sneered. All the eyes in the room turned to stare at Draco. Would he really admit it?

"Erm… no?" Draco sputtered, turning a bright red.

"Liar!" Jaimy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the platinum haired boy. "I saw you snogging Filch in the dungeons last year!"

"FILCH?!" the whole room yelled in unison, more repulsed than surprised. Everyone already knew Draco liked guys.

Draco turned pale as a ghost and started to sweat. He was trying to think of something to say when Bellatrix jumped into the conversation.

"What were you doing in the dungeons anyway?" she hissed at Jaimy.

"I was going to visit Severus, duhh." Jaimy said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Yeesh, I knew you were crazy but I thought you at least had _some_ common sense." Jaimy snorted.

"Ohh, burn!" Voldemort whispered to Frenrir, who nodded in agreement.

"How dare you! You vile little brat!" Bellatrix yelled with a voice like nails on a chalk board. She whipped her wand out and heald it venomously in Jaimy's direction.

"Don't test me!" Jaimy roared, jumping up from her spot on the couch beside Snape. Her eyes were glowing red, and a dark aura was radiating off of her. Even Voldemort was cringing.

"Um… sorry?" Bellatrix said meekly, quickly sitting back down.

"It's okay!" Jaimy smiled sweetly, plopping back on the sofa. Her friends sometimes wondered if she had a medical condition.

"Jaimy, I don't mean to upset you, but… what _were_ you doing visiting Snape in the dungeons?" Gracie asked, hoping she wouldn't get blasted.

Both Snape and Jaimy looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Each had strange looks on their faces.

"You two didn't do what I think you did… did you?" Charlie asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"That depends," Snape said. "What do you think we did?" he asked boldly.

"Oh my god! Jaimy you did not?" Gracie squealed.

"Erm… well yeah," Jaimy said quietly, even though she did not regret that night… or those other nights… or that one afternoon.

"Wow," Charlie said, which pretty much summed up the feelings of everyone in the room.

"Well, now that we've settled that matter, let's play twister!" Jaimy said, grinning.

* * *

Please review! They're appreciated VERY VERY VERY much!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K. Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

I just wanted to start out by saying that I am horribly sorry for never finishing this story up… I have all of the chapters written out, I just never got around to typing them. It just popped into my mind and I figured I should finish posting before I go off to college, so enjoy!

This chapter was written by TheWonderBunny (Laney).

* * *

"What's Twister?" Draco asked.

"It's a cyclone made of wind!" Jaimy yelled excitedly.

"It's a game! Here I'll spin the spinner!" Charlie said grabbing it from Camryn.

"… Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"Camryn!" Gracie jumped up and threw her arms around the blonde haired girl.

The girl had blue eyes and was quite tall. She also had a bikini on with denim shorts.

"Where's the party?" she asked.

"Umm… it got cold outside. Oh! Everyone, this is Camryn Emerson. She's my best friend from school." Gracie said still attached to the girl.

"Ahh, so you're Ms. Fashionably Late," Jaimy said looking her over.

"Well look who's here," Camryn said tapping her foot.

"Who?" Gracie asked.

"Him!" Camryn pointed at Draco.

"Oh! That's my boyfriend! I think… Yup! He's my boyfriend," Gracie said.

"Yeah, he used to be mine," Camryn said.

"Really? So you're just a closet bi?" Jaimy asked Draco.

"Really? Why'd you break up with him?" Bellatrix asked.

"He broke up with me for someone he went out with before you," Camryn said.

"Who?" Gracie asked.

"Actually, it was Gracie," Draco informed them all.

Camryn turned toward her best friend, "You are so dead."

* * *

Wow... I can totally tell how long ago we all wrote this... yeesh. Oh, I just wanted to throw out there that the 4 of us won't be writing anything together anymore, but links to all of the authors' profiles are in my profile.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K. Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter was written by Rhiannon-la.

* * *

Everyone in the room grew silent at Camryn's statement. Draco and Voldemort grinned widely.

"Cat fight!" they yelled together, jumping up from their spots on the floor.

"Shut up little bi's!" Charlie said, looking over at the two. Draco sat down with no snarky remarks because they knew his secret. Though Voldemort mumbled along the lines of "I'm not bi. I don't like girls," as he sat down.

However, Gracie was glaring at Camryn, oblivious to the conversation outside of her world.

Gracie thought to herself, "Camryn has a stick up her ass and now she has just declared war. Hmm, Jaimy will be glad to use many of the dark spells she knows. Oooh must talk to her after I'm done glaring."

Meanwhile, Camryn was thinking "Stupid Draco… but he does look FINE in those swim trunks. Stupid Gracie. He only likes her for… Gahh! I don't even know why he likes her. Stupid people."

"Ok, enough of the glaring!" Voldemort screamed, "We want action!"

"Yeah!" various Death Eaters replied in unison.

Camryn and Gracie stopped their death glares to watch their audience. Jaimy had detangled herself from Snape's arms and pulled Gracie into the kitchen for some "snacks." Charlie followed behind the two, giving apologetic looks to Neville as she left.

With no Gracie to glare at, Camryn plopped down on the ground, the eyes of the others following her movements.

~Kitchen~

"Ok, explain this Camryn girl!" Jaimy wrenched Gracie into a chair from the table.

"She's my friends from classes. We've been friends for like ever, but she never told me about Draco. Hey, you want to demolish her Jaimy? You know you want to." Jaimy shrugged but there was a mischievous glint to her eyes.

~Living room~

"Hey, Camryn!" She looked up and found Voldemort ten inches from her face. "I like you. You should seriously use the knowledge Hogwarts teaches you." He smiled at her. "And use it against Gracie. She stole your man. You need to take REVENGE!" He practiced his evil laugh, which didn't sound evil in the slightest to Camryn.

Camryn pondered this possibility. It would be fun. She could rid the world of the horrible Gracie! Draco would be all hers. "Oh what fun this could be." Camryn pulled out her wand and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 14! Only one chapter to go and I can finally say I've finished posting this silly thing… I certainly took long enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K. Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

Rating: T for some possible language and romance. And death.

This chapter was written by LizzAnn.

* * *

"Gracie!" Camryn screeched, slamming the kitchen door. Jaimy had Gracie pinned into a chair and Charlie was watching from a corner.

The minute Camryn stepped foot into the kitchen Gracie jumped to her feet and whipped her wand out. The next thing everyone knew, Camryn and Gracie were dueling in the living room. Spells were flying every which way, and spectators were getting caught in the crossfire.

The once looked forward to cat fight had turned into an all-out war. Everyone was caught up in the confusion and they were just aimlessly firing spells in every direction.

In the midst of all the confusion, no one noticed Snape and Jaimy standing in the corner, grins spreading across their faces.

"Told you it would work," Jaimy mocked.

"So far," Snape stated. "It's not over yet."

"It will be," Jaimy said venomously, all the sweetness in her voice gone.

By now, most of the party guests had annihilated each other. The house was a mess, with blood and bodies spewed across the room. The only two people left standing besides Snape and Jaimy were Gracie and Draco.

"Hah! I win!" Gracie shouted triumphantly, thrusting her arms above her head.

"Win what?" Draco asked, looking a little concerned.

"YOU!" Gracie grinned, looking like she was fresh from the asylum.

"You're not allowed to win," Jaimy whispered, her voice dripping with poison. She probably _was_ fresh from the asylum… or Azkaban.

"What are y-" was all Gracie got out before she was incinerated by a flash of green light.

"See? I win!" Jaimy smirked.

"Oh, crap," Draco said, as he started to turn and run out the kitchen door. He made it half way through the living room before another green flash stopped him dead, literally, in his tracks.

"Woo, it worked!" Jaimy shouted, throwing her arms around Snape's shoulders.

"We finally get Hogwarts to ourselves for a whole summer," Severus said, holding Jaimy at arm's length. "But did we really have to get rid of all of these people? All we needed to do was get rid of the teachers that spent the summer at school…"

"Oh well, casualties of war," Jaimy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"True," Severus said nodding his head. "Should we clean this mess up?"

"Nahhh, just leave the front door open. Some wild animal will find its way in."

"Sounds good, let's go," Severus said.

"Oh, and don't forget, you owe me five gallions because my idea worked," Jaimy grinned.

"Fine, but I still think my idea was better," Snape mumbled.

"Pshh, please! Ask them to leave for a while? What kind of idea is that?"

* * *

Ta-da! Finally an end! It took me long enough… sorry for being too lazy to type for so long! Well that's another one to go back on the shelf… Hope you enjoyed. =] And as always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
